


Waking From the Dream

by WestOrEast



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dream World, F/F, Lovey-Dovey, Magical Girls, NSFW, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long night of keeping their city safe, two magical girls go back to their apartment and show how much they love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking From the Dream

  
**“Fools! I am invincib-** “ the demon’s screech cut off as I hurled a fireball into its face. Landing just above its horned snout, liquid fire dribbled down between its fangs and permanently leering mouth. My attack didn’t seem to do much damage, but at least it finally _shut that fucker up!_ He, or it, gender was optional for creations of the Dream, had been roaring and shouting since before Shining Spear and I had even seen him. At least an _Incandescent Fire Blossom_ had shut him up, at least for a few minutes.  
  
The demon clawed at his face, throwing off the magically burning liquid. Seizing the opportunity, Shining Spear blew past me and embedded a spear in its calf, pinning it to the street. The demon roared and fell to one knee, clutching at the enchanted metal pinning him to the ground. Even on one knee, his head was level with mine.  
  
Moving back, I shot a bolt of _Heartfire_ towards Spear. She caught it on the tip of her new spear and paused for a second while my fire flowed down the head and haft of her weapon. When it was entirely engulfed in orange flames, she jumped forward and skewered the demon’s chest. Its roar turned into a choked gasp, before it fell to its side and shattered into a thousand shards of blackness that quickly dissipated.  
  
We stood there panting for a few minutes, watching the fragments blow away on a wind we couldn’t feel. Finally, Shining Spear straightened up and slapped me on the shoulder.  
  
“Didya see me stab that guy! Whoo, I was pretty sure I was gonna miss and just stab the street.” She re-enacted the scene for me, miming her attacks with an imaginary spear. I smiled at her antics and took a look around.  
  
“It was pretty awesome, SS. Glad you were able to get up close to him, I wouldn’t have liked my odds against those stingers.” She smiled and curtsied, before turning east towards our home. I followed her as we made our way down the street, the shadowy people passing us lit up by their soul’s light in their chest. Although we were on the outskirts of town, it only took a few minutes to reach our apartment, the Dream bending to our intent and delivering us back home.  
  
On the way back, I made sure to lag behind Shining Spear to watch her long, toned legs pump up and down beneath her white miniskirt. Her _Sailor Moon_ -esque outfit showed off her body a lot better than mine did. Still, she had often commented on how badass I looked with my unbuttoned black greatcoat swirling in the thermals of my fires, with my black pants and puffed red shirt underneath.  
  
As we passed through the insubstantial walls of our home, I could see our bodies lying in the living room. Unlike everything else in the Dream, they looked like they truly were, without the soul shine of living things, or the smoky haze of buildings and cars. We both reached out to our bodies and-  
  
I blinked the gummy feeling out of my eyes and looked around the room. Amy was stirring in her chair, and the lights were turned off, with only the light coming from the large window next to me. I stood up and stretched, wincing as sore muscles protested the sudden movement.  
  
As I winced my way through the routine, I saw Amy hobble out of her chair and start her own set of stretches. As we worked through our post-Dream routine, I gasped out some sentence fragments to my lover.  
  
“When, *hah*, do you, *pant*, think, *uff*…”  
  
“Probably this Friday. Another should form by then,” I sourly noticed that, as usual, Amy didn’t even seem winded by her set. Ah well, the perils of having a fitness instructor as a girlfriend, I suppose. On the plus side, I got to see her biceps and triceps flex underneath the light cotton t-shirt she was wearing. After wheezing through my last set, I straightened up and went to the fridge. Grabbing two hard bottles of water, I tossed one towards Amy, who easily fielded it, and cracked the lid on mine.  
  
“Any plans for the rest of the night, baby?” Amy shook her head as she gulped down water, before pausing and sniffing.  
  
“A shower, I think, then bed.” I nodded. I hadn’t done enough today to need a second shower, but Amy had lead three classes today, on top of her personal workout.  
  
“Early night?” I said, putting the lid back on the bottle.  
  
“Oh, I didn’t say that,” she said, leering at me. I blushed, then chuckled, and waved her off. She giggled on her way to the bathroom, while I sat down on the bar stool in front of the kitchen table. A slight pain of hunger prompted me to look around at what was available.  
  
Casting a longing look at the half-eaten chocolate cake on the counter, I sighed and picked up a handful of grapes. I enjoyed being curvy, but if I didn’t watch myself around the desserts, I’d cross the line to plump too fast for my own comfort.  
  
Munching on the grapes, I passed the dividing wall that separated the living room and kitchen from our bedroom and bath. Amy liked to take short showers, so I would have to move fast. Gulping down the last of the grapes, I tugged my shirt off and kicked off my pants. Switching my white bra and panties for a racy set of red lace, I dabbed some perfume on my wrists and behind my ears. I tugged the sheets into something like order and turned off the lights as the water stopped running. As my eyes adjusted to the moonlight pouring in through the window, I could hear Amy shuffling around in the bathroom.  
  
She opened the door and came out, a fluffy pink towel wrapped around her. Her short blonde hair was almost dry, though her skin glistened in the moonlight, drops of water beading her skin. She paused, seeing my frame against the window.  
  
“Well, well, Rosa, what do we have here?” She stepped into the square of moonlight on the floor, smiling. She moved forward again, a bit too quickly, and we both fell backwards onto the bed. I started laughing as Amy buried her face in my shoulder. The warmth and weight of her body felt nice on top of me. I reached up to brush a lock of hair from her eyes. As I did so, she grabbed my hand and pressed my wrist to her nose.  
  
“Mmm, you smell nice, Rosa.” She reached down and grabbed my arms, twisting herself so that I ended up on top of her. Raising myself on my elbows, I looked down at my girlfriend. Her blonde hair was in a halo around her, and she was looking up at me with a half-leer, half-smile full of love.  
  
I traced her jawline with my thumb, before doing the same to her lips. I just barely pressed against her lips, and she parted them, letting the tip of my thumb push into her mouth. I could feel her tongue lavishing my thumb, before it withdrew. As I pulled my finger out of her mouth, I could see a string of saliva connecting me to her. As it snapped, I was overwhelmed with a wave of love and lust for the most important person in my life.  
  
“Oh God, I love you so much, Amy, I-“ breaking off, I reached down and wrapped her in a hug, burrowing my arms between her back and the sheets. She _ohff_ ed, before laughing and hugging me back.  
Letting go, she wriggled backwards so her back was against the window. Pulling myself forward, I straddled her lap. Leaning forward, and up, she was a bit taller them me, I kissed her on the lips.  
  
“You’re so beautiful,” I murmured against her skin. Moving down, I kissed her jawline.  
  
“Your eyes are like the ocean in a storm.” The side of her neck. She made a purring noise in the back of her throat.  
  
“Your hair looks like honey.” The base of her shoulder. Her hands grabbed my back.  
  
“Your legs seem to go on forever.” Slowly sliding the towel down her body. Her legs pressed against mine.  
  
“Your costume makes you look like an angel.” I pressed a kiss in the center of her chest, between her breasts. Her back arced, pressing herself against me.  
  
“Your breasts fit right into my hands like they were made for it.” I reached up to do just that with my left hand, while I kissed her right. Amy let out a whine as I touched her. Letting go, I licked her nipple before moving down.  
  
“You look so sexy after a workout, flushed and breathing hard.” I ran my fingers down her sides, making her twitch as I tickled her. She ran a hair through my curly black hair.  
  
“You’re so brave, protecting people every week.” I kissed her stomach, slowly sliding off the bed as I moved down her body. Her breathing was getting heavier. A slick heat was building in my core, and my nipples were delightfully hard against my bra.  
  
“You always know how to cheer me up.” I kissed the narrow line of trimmed hair just above her center. I ran my hands under her thighs and lifted them up so I could slide in. I looked up at her, my head framed by her pale legs, the moonlight shining through her hair as she looked back at me, her cheeks flushed with anticipation.  
  
“And you make the cutest sounds when I eat you out.” Smirking at her offended _Oh!,_ I lowered my head to her peach.  
  
I gently breathed over it, feeling the legs wrapped around my head quiver. I gently licked Amy’s mound, just using the tip of my tongue. Holding her legs apart, I rubbed her skin as I tasted the nectar inside her fruit.  
  
Lapping up her juice, I listened to her sounds becoming more and more high pitched as she started babbling encouragement as I licked her. Snaking one arm in, I spread her lips apart and drove my tongue in. Amy grabbed my hair and pressed my head against her as I twirled my tongue around. Drawing back a bit, I slowly circled her button with one finger as my tongue lightly teased her folds.  
Pressing harder against her clit, I explored her core with my tongue, touching the sweet spots I knew she loved. Her grip in my hair tightened, and her sounds had stopped being words and were just formless sounds of love and lust and excitement. Her trembling, crossed legs kept me trapped against her, and I used my position to the utmost.  
  
I started the hard, fast strokes that really did something special to her as I traced a heart inside her walls with my tongue. Just as I finished the outline, she clenched around me, pussy and legs both, for a minute, before collapsing.  
  
I gently removed her legs from my shoulders and crawled up onto the bed next to Amy. She was gasping for air, and I could see her shoulders twitching as she gently rubbed her breast. Holding her in my arms, I snuggled up to her as she stared at some imaginary point in the distance. There was a fire burning inside of me, but it could wait until she was ready.  
  
God, I loved her.


End file.
